Jayfeather
Jayfeather is a small, leanRevealed in Jayfeather's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet, skinnyRevealed in Faded Boundaries Prologue paleRevealed in Jayfeather's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet gray tabby tom with blind, blue eyesRevealed in Faded Boundaries Allegiances, big ears, and a long scar down one sideRevealed in Jayfeather's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet. History Faded Boundaries :Jayfeather is first seen irritably shuddering in the night breeze that drifts into the medicine den. Upon lifting his nose and sniffing the air, the small tom recalls how leaf-bare would not end for quite a while. Jayfeather then hears his Clanmates shivering with cold and mewling in hunger in his den. He silently recalls that Graystripe, Dustpelt, and Lichenkit had perished from the cold, and also remembers that Lichenkit was Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's kit, and how her death hit him hard because he still loved Half Moon, and looked after his brother's kits as if they were his own. :Jayfeather tells himself to stop daydreaming, as his Clanmates needed his help and could not survive if their medicine cat was lost in thought. He feels that his powers are useless, as he couldn't help his Clanmates as they die around him. :Lilypaw, Bramblestar's apprentice, comes to Jayfeather's den, saying hesitantly that Lionblaze wanted to see him. Jayfeather rushes to the nursery, telling Lilypaw to keep an eye on Cherrypaw. :When he gets to the nursery, he asks if Silentkit and Blazekit are okay. After Lionblaze tells Jayfeather that Silentkit is blind, he remembers Silentkit's birth, and the prophecy Yellowfang gave to him: Dark times are coming. Only blind loyalty and silent sacrifice will save the Clans. After being jerked back into reality by Lionblaze, Jayfeather looks into Silentkit's mind, but finds nothing that suggests she can see. Jayfeather whispers that he's sorry, and Lionblaze says that he did this, since he's related to a blind cat. Jayfeather snarls silently at Lionblaze's comment. He wonders if Yellowfang was wrong, and how Silentkit can save the Clans without sight. After seeing a vision of a full-grown Silentkit, with hard muscle underneath her pelt, he vows that she will become a warrior, even if he has to train her himself. :When Silentkit thinks about how Bumblestripe fusses over his mate, Dovewing, she mentions that Bumblestripe asks Dovewing if she shouldn't have Jayfeather check in on her. :Jayfeather enters the nursery, and Silentkit thinks about how he's always there for her and Blazekit, like a second father. She describes his scent of smelling like herbs and sand and moss from his den, the forest beyond, and faintly of the moor, though he would never tell him that, because he's prickly about his WindClan heritage. :Silentkit waits for Jayfeather to arrive, and mews drily if he's here again. The medicine cat purrs and say that she can't sneak up on him. He and Silentkit touch noses, and Jayfeather says he needs to speak with Cinderheart, and that Silentkit might as well come with him too. :He goes with Cinderheart to Bramblestar's den to speak about Silentkit's apprentice ceremony. Silentkit tries to go too, but Jayfeather stops her, instructing her to stay with Rosepetal. :When Silentkit and Blazekit spy on Bramblestar, Cinderheart, and Jayfeather, the medicine cat asks sharply that of course he's sure about making Silentkit a warrior, and asks if she would be happy being a medicine cat. After a reply from Bramblestar, he says insists it was his destiny to become a medicine cat, and that Bramblestar can't keep her from becoming a warrior just because she's blind. After Silentkit gasps in surprise, he tells Silentkit and Blazekit to come into the den. More Coming Soon The Broken Shadow Coming soon Waning Moon Coming soon Trail of Ashes Coming soon Silent Sacrifice Coming soon Quotes ::"Silentkit is going to be a warrior, even if I have to train her myself!" -- Jayfeather to ThunderClan catsRevealed in Faded Boundaries Prologue Trivia *Jayfeather inherited Crowfeather's small, lean body and big ears.Revealed in Jayfeather's Faded Boundaries Reference Sheet * Jayfeather was lead to StarClan by Half MoonRevealed in Trail of Ashes Chapter Twenty Four Author Notes. *He regains sight once he joins StarClan.Revealed in Trail of Ashes Chapter Twenty Four Author Notes. Charart Coming soon References Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cats